1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing hydrogen water, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus for producing hydrogen water including: a container held at an upper part of the apparatus to store water; a hydrogen generating unit positioned at a lower part of the container, and for dissolving hydrogen generated by electrolyzing water stored in the container in the water stored in the container, and converting the water in the container to hydrogen water; and a power supply unit for applying power to the hydrogen generating unit.
The portable apparatus for producing hydrogen water of the present invention may enable a user to conveniently drink hydrogen water regardless of the time and the place.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, hydrogen water refers to water in which hydrogen is dissolved in large amounts.
It has been reported that dissolved hydrogen exhibits an antioxidant action of removing hydroxyl radical that is active oxygen, so that the hydrogen water prevents aging, is helpful in preventing diabetes, high blood pressure, artery hardening, cancers, and Alzheimer's disease, and has an effect in skin care, diet, fatigue recovery, sexual health, athletic performance enhancement, immunity improvement, and handover relief.
Examples of published related arts of the apparatus for producing hydrogen water include Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0039647 entitled “Apparatus for Producing Electrolysis Hydrogen Water”, Korean Patent No. 1076631 entitled “Apparatus for Producing Hydrogen Water”, Korean Patent No. 995713 entitled “Electrode Assembly for Electrolysis, Apparatus for Producing Oxygen and hydrogen including the same, and Apparatus for Producing Hydrogen Water including the same”, and Korean Patent No. 1250470 entitled “Apparatus for Producing Dissolved Hydrogen Water”.
However, the published related arts have a relatively large volume and a complex structure because components, such as an electrolyzer and a fluid circulating device for producing hydrogen water, are installed, so that it is difficult for a user to portably use the published related arts.